


Guns Blazin'

by Settiai



Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen, Team, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Prepare for life after Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns Blazin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luovien (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> Premiered as part of Festivids 2014.

**Title:** Guns Blazin'  
**Music:** "Guns Blazin'" by Professor Kliq  
**Source:** _Titan A.E._  
**Duration:** 2:19

**Links:** [61.2MB (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/tae-guns.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/8TpSILxzpKE)| [Tumblr](http://settiai.tumblr.com/post/110991989099)


End file.
